Orcenkind
Orcs Orcs are a fierce and savage race that raid and attack any smaller than themselves. Orcs are tribal like, and the strongest and largest Orc usually leads the warband. Orcs are bloodthirsty, and enjoy killing for pleasure. They are very common throughout the rugged terrains of Gelduran that are barely inhabited by other races. Orcs have two large tusks sticking out of their mouth that grow with age. Large tusks most often mean smarter and more respected Orcs, as their skill in combat have kept them alive. Most commonly Orcs have no hair growth on their head, but they are some exceptions of Orcs with hair. ' ' Orcish subspecies Goblins → Goblins are the less fierce cousins of the Orcs. They prefer to swarm their foes instead of outbesting them with raw strength. Goblins live in dark and damp places, preferably caves or forests, and they are bad at seeing during the day, thus they mostly come out during the night. Goblins are used as cannon fodder by the Orcs, as Goblins tend to come in great quantity. One Goblin is little to fear, but a group of them can even out best a seasoned warrior. Goblins are slightly less intelligent than Orcs, yet they can still speak their own language and bits and pieces of the Common Tongue. Hobgoblins → Hobgoblins are far larger than Goblins and even Orcs, as they can reach more than three meters in height ( and broadness ). Despite their strength and size they are far more stupid than Goblins. They tend to have orange or faint yellow skin colour instead of green. Trolls → Trolls are very similar to Hobgoblins, except they don’t have two large horns on their heads. They are also one of the most stupid Orcenkind, as they can barely talk and be understandable. They are, however, very strong and will have little to no trouble with crushing a Human in its large hand. Ogres → Ogres tend to looks very similar to Trolls, except they often have a blue or grayish skin and they can have hair. Ogres are also very intelligent and strong, but they are not as aggressive nor as warlike as Orcs. Despite their less aggressive nature they will still answer the war call of Orcs, as Ogres love nothing more than gold and will take any opportunity to get it. Gnomes → The Gnomish race is by far the most intelligent of all Orcenkind and are a peace loving people that despise Orcs and all other races affiliated with them. They are engineers, inventors and scholars that love to learn and create. At first they were mistrusted due to their resemblance to Goblins, but over the years they were trusted more and more. Gnomes don’t have pointy noses and ears, unlike Orcenkind, and also they have hair growth, both on their head and their face. Silver Orcs → The Silver Orcs are the most menacing of all Orcenkind, as they are born with far greater intelligence than the other Orcs and they tend to be far stronger and bloodthirsty than others of the Orcenkind. They stand very tall at more than 2 meters. They are easily recognizable due to their silverlake skin color instead of the far more common green skins. Silver Orcs are usually the leader of warbands. Some Silver Orcs also have a little bit of facial hair. They are called Mildatthin Orcs in the Elvish language.